Un dios en la escuela
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: Sadie Kane vuelve a su antigua escula en Inglaterra, despues de haber salvado el mundo junto a su hermano Carter, lo que Sadie no sabe es que su padre, ahora el dios Osiris, ha enviado a su dios favorito a tenerla vigilada.¿Como reaccionara Sadie?¿Anubis sentira algo por ella? ¿Que dira Carter acerca de la relación de su hermana y el dios de la muerte?...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este fanfic lo encontré en una aplicación de mi ipod, la verdad me gusto mucho, originalmente esta en ingles así que lo traduje, además lo dejaron a la mitad y me gustaría darle una continuidad, es sobre Sadie y Anubis de las crónicas de Kane por Rick Riordan.**

Sadie.

Suspiro y cierro mi casillero de un portazo, un día salvas al mundo y al otro ya estas atrapada en la escuela, camino hacia la clase del señor Engle, tan pronto entro a clase dos pares de brazos me atrapan.

-SADIE! REGRESASTE!- me doy cuenta de que son Liz y Emma.

-LIZ, EMMA! Las extrañe mucho, chicas!- En ese momento suena la campana y entra el señor Engle.

-Ah! Sadie, veo que estas devuelta, por favor sientate al lado de Liz- Me siento a su lado y saco mi libreta.

-¿Dónde has estado?- me susurra Liz.

-Les dire en el receso-

-PASA LA CLASE-

Por fin es receso y Liz y Emma ya estan en nuestro punto de reunion, en el viejo arbol que esta detrás de la escuela, supongo que tengo que contarles acerca de mis amigas, primero que nada ambas estan locas! Emma es una loca aficionada de los chismes. Si hay una ruptura, un nuevo maquillaje o drama ella es la primera en enterarse. Liz es loca en su propia manera, es un poco impredecible.

-Así que… ¿Dónde estuviste toda la semana anterior?- pregunta Emma casi al extremo de explotar, me encojo de hombros,

-Visitanto a mi tio Amos y a Carter en Estados Unidos-

-Ooooo, Carter! ¿Sigue estando igual de bueno?- Chilla Liz .

-Por ultima vez, mi hermano no esta ''bueno''- digo disgustada- Pero supongo que si, no ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi-

Una foto borrosa de mi y de Carter y ellas creen que mi hermano es la mejor cosa desde que se invento el microondas para hacer palomitas!.

-¿Conociste algun chico en tu viaje?-pregunta Emma, pienso en Anubis, el y yo jamas tendriamos una oportunidad para estar juntos, el es un dios y yo soy una .

-No, ninguno.-

-Vamos Sadie, Conosco esa mirada-

-Bien, dejenme volver a contestar, Ninguno con el que tenga oportunidad, además no es gran cosa- me encojo de hombros y en eso suena la campana. Caminamos y tomamos nuestros lugares mientrs el señor Smith va entrando. Liz me pasa una nota. Mis pensamientos vuelven a Anubis, sus perfectos ojos, su revoltoso pelo negro…

-Clase- Vuelvo a la no tan hermosa realidad -Este es Anubis Black. Es nuevo aquí asi que por favor haganlo sentir comodo- mis ojos se amplian y mi mandibula se abre. Enfrente de la clase esta Anubis, puedo oir a las chicas susrrando y diciendo lo lindo que es.

-Por favor toma un asiento- Dice el señor Smith, mientras señala la silla vacia que esta a mi lado. Anubis se sienta y me guiña un ojo pero yo ya estaba mirandolo, todavia no olvido el comentario de la lengua afilada…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, este fanfic lo encontré en una aplicación de mi ipod, la verdad me gusto mucho, originalmente esta en ingles así que lo traduje, además lo dejaron a la mitad y me gustaría darle una continuidad, es sobre Sadie y Anubis de las crónicas de Kane por Rick Riordan.**

**Anubis.**

Sadie estaba siendo muy ridicula, no puedo creer que siga enojada conmigo, el Sr. Smith seguia hablando sobre la tarea cuando la campana sono. Tuve que pasar un mar de estudiantes para llegar hasta Sadie.

-Sadie! Estas siendo ridicula!-

-No importa! Dijiste que tenia una…!-

-Todavia tengo miedo de ya sabes….- Respondi yo casualmente.

-Eres imposible!- Dijo mientras caminaba para unirse a sus amigas.

**Sadie.**

La tome contra Liz y Emma.

-El es imposible!- grite

-Quien?- pregunto Emma –El chico nuevo? Es tan lindo!-

-Si, se ve de tu tipo Sadie.-Dijo Liz

-Si el mismo es que es tan rudo, insufrible, increiblemente caliente, sarcastico, presumido…..-Pude continuar hablando todo el dia si Emma no me hubiese interrumpido.

-Espera, ¿Qué te hizo? Y ¿Acaso dijiste increiblemente caliente- dijo Emma con una cara de tremenda sorpresa- ¿No te gustaria saber Liz?

-Si me gustaria-

-Bien!, por que no van y se lo preguntan!- Grite, estaba perdiendo el temperamento.

-Ok, lo haremos- dijieron al mismo tiempo se voltiaron para buscar a Anubis, ellas biscaria cualquier excusa para hablar con chico lindo, supongo.

**Liz.**

-Hey Anubis, cierto?-pregunto Emma .

-Si- dijo el cautelosamente-¿Por qué?

-Somos amigas de Sadie y nos preguntabamos por que ella estaba tan enojada contigo, por que no nos lo contara, Me refiero a que le podrias haber echo cuando apensa se conocieron hace unos minutos?- Dije

-Bueno nosotros no nos acabamos de conocer- Dijo el

Podria decir que Emma esta totalmente absorvida en lo que el estaba diciendo. Dios! Si que estaba bueno!.

-Nos conocimos cuando en vacaciones y le dije que tenia una lengua afilada y ella se enojo conmigo-

-Espera!, asi que no se acaban de conocer?- pregunte

-No, pero no es un gran problema, Sadie solo esta sobreactuando- se encogio de hombros.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos- dije alejandonos de el.

-Wow¿Crees que el sea el chico que Sadie dijo que conocio en las vacaciones?- dijo Emma

-No seas tonta! Por suepuesto que es el- le dije

-Ok, solo aclarando- respondio ella- ¿De que esta hablando Sadie cuando dijo que no tenia niguna oportunidad con el, por dios! Ellos estan destinados a estar juntos!-

-Lo se! Ellos deberian estar saliendo!-

-Vamos a hablar con Sadie- dijo Emma-

-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos!-dije mientras nos fuimos a buscar a Sadie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, este fanfic lo encontré en una aplicación de mi ipod, la verdad me gusto mucho, originalmente esta en ingles así que lo traduje, además lo dejaron a la mitad y me gustaría darle una continuidad, es sobre Sadie y Anubis de las crónicas de Kane por Rick Riordan.**

**Sadie.**

Se que deberia ir a disculparme pero no puedoy se por que. No lo dire!. Pero deberia…No puedo!. Wow! Estoy discutiendo conmigo misma, oficialmente me perdi. Necesito disculparme con Anubis, estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo cuando alguien detrás de mi dijo:

-Aquí estas! Hemos estado buscandote- eran Liz y Emma

-Escucha- dijo Liz- Tienes que arreglar las cosas con Anubis-

-Pues si me dejan ir…. En eso estaba- dije parandome

-Ok, diviertete- Me dijo Emma cuando iba en direccion a Anubis, me pare detrás de el y le toque en el hombro.

-Hey Sadie- dijo girando hacia mi.

-Um, Anubis, me estaba preguntando si podriamos olvidar todo el asunto de la lengua afilada, estaba sobreactuando- dije mientras mi cara se ponia roja.

-Si, te perdono, ahora podemos tratar de ser amigos sin pelear por lo menos un segundo- respondio

-Seguro-dije riendo- Pero por que estas aquí de todas formas si no te molesta que pregunte.

-Ok, estoy aquí para vigilarte por el señor Osiris- Dijo el como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Genial, papá me consiguio un niñero- dije sarcasticamente

- El no es tan malo, almenos no tanto como Ammit-

.ja muy gracioso, bueno, nos vemos- dije mientras caminaba a mi siguiente clase. Me sente en mi sila cuando Emmma me paso una . Supongo que el gato esta afuera de la bolsa.


End file.
